You are My Mine
by CatBear9488
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak elit, malah membuat Sehun dan Kai semakin dekat. This Hunkai fanfict. Hun Seme! Kai Uke!
1. Chapter 1

**~You are My Mine~**

 **By : CatBear9488**

 **Rate : M (Maybe)  
**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, dll**

 **Length : Chaptered (doakan saja)**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun (22 tahun), Kim Jong In (20 tahun), and Other**

 **HunKai!**

 **Sehun Seme! Kai Uke!**

 **Cast : All member EXO, dll**

 **Semua pemain milik Tuhan YME dan Orang Tuanya**

 **Warn : Typo berserakan, YAOI!**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan alur cerita, karena itu hanyalah kebetulan semata. Kalo ga suka tinggal close laman ini ya.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Chapter 1**

Terlihat seorang _namja_ berkulit tan yang memiliki wajah manis mengayuh sepeda nya menuju kampusnya, Seoul National University. _Namja_ manis itu bernama Kim Jong In, anak dari CEO KIM CORP yang terkenal di kedua di seoul. Ia mengayuh sepeda nya sambil bersenandung. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil porsche berwarna putih berbelok ke arahnya sehingga menabraknya.

CKIIT GUBRAK!

"Ssshhh... _APPO_!" rintihnya sambil mengusap(?) bokongnya karena terjatuh ia terjatuh.

" _Gwaenchana?_ " tanya seorang _namja_ berkulit putih yang menabrak Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jongin yang terjatuh.

Jongin menerima uluran tangan itu dengan kasar.

"Yak _Ahjussi_! Apa kau tidak punya mata?! Ugh lihatlah kau menabrakku sehinggga sepeda ku juga rusak! Sekarang bagaimana aku ke kampus?" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi percuma karena _namja_ di depannya ini malah memperhatikan wajahnya.

" _Ahjussi, ahjussi?_ YAK _AHJUSSI!_ " Jongin menggembungkan pipi nya kesal karena _namja_ di depannya malah mengabaikan perkataannya.

"Eoh? _Ne,_ aku baik – baik saja." _Namja_ itu masih terfokus pada jongin karena tingkah yang Jongin sungguh terlihat lucu.

"Aish, dengarkan perkataan ku!" Ucapnya sambil bersedekap dada.

"Hm" dehem _namja_ itu -Oh Sehun- sambil tersenyum karena melihat tingkah _namja_ di depannya yang menurut nya lucu.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam sebelum kembali berkata

" _Ahjussi_ kau kan tadi menabrak ku sehingga sepeda ku juga rusak, padahal aku kalau ke kampus lebih sering pakai sepeda tau!" Jongin memasang wajah garang ke arah Sehun. Tapi Sehun malah terkekeh karena tingkah Jongin.

"Kkk~ kau sungguh menggemaskan." Kata Sehun sambil mengelus surai dark brown Jongin.

BLUSH~

"Uhhh apa sih ini?" Gerutu Jongin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya.

"Eung.. _ahjussi_ sebagai gantinya _ahjussi_ antarkan aku sampai ke kampus, eotte?"

"Mengantar kau ke kampus? Deal! Ayo masuk ke mobil sekarang." Titah Sehun. Padahal Sehun sudah telat buat meeting. Tapi... buat Jongin apa sih yang nggak? #jimayu #abaikan

Hening... Krikkk... Krikkk

Ya itulah gambaran suasan di dalam mobil Sehun. Jongin lebih memilih melihat keluar jendela, sedangkan Sehun? Ia fokus menyetir.

"Hey bear." Sehun berinisiatif memulai percakapan antara mereka berdua.

"Bear? Siapa yang kau sebut bear?" Jawab Jongin yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun.

"Kau. Aku kan tidak tahu nama mu, ya sudah bear saja, lagi pula itu cocok untukmu." Sehun melirik Jongin sekilas.

"Ishh. Tidak di rumah, kampus dan disini semua orang memanggilku bear hhh. Nama ku Jongin, Kim Jongin." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela karena ia kesal selalu dipanggil bear.

"Ah jadi nama mu Kim Jongin. Nama ku Oh Sehun dan..."

Sehun menjeda kalimatnya membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangan ke Sehun.

"Dan apa _ahjussi_?" Tanya Jongin yang penasaran.

"Dan jangan panggil aku _ahjussi_ lagi. Panggil saja Sehun _hyung_ atau _hyung_ saja. Arra?" Balas Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Ngg... NE _HYUNG_!"

"Kampus mu dimana bear?"

"Seoul National University. _Hyung_ berhenti memanggil ku dengan sebutan bear~" Jongin memasang ekspresi merajuk tapi menurut Sehun itu malah menggemaskan.

"Ok. Jadi aku panggil apa? Sayang? Baby bear? Little bear?"

"Hyuungggg~~" Rengek Jongin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

Hening beberapa saat. Jongin masih memandang ke luar jendela. Dia melamun karena omongan Sehun tentang panggilan, padahal ia sudah sampai di kampusnya.

"Hey little bear, kau tak mau ketinggalan jam kuliah mu kan? Oh ayolah maafkan aku soal tadi ya?" Bujuk Sehun sambil mencoba memutar bahu Jongin untuk menghadapnya.

"Hm" Dehem Jongin karena masih malu berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menggemaskan? Sudah sana cepat. Kau tak mau ketinggalan jam pertama mu kan, Jongin?" Suruh Sehun sambil mengelus surai Jongin.

"Ya, terimakasih _hyung_ tumpangannya. Eunggg... _h-hyung_..."

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Panggil aku bear saja." Ucap Jongin dengan cepat sambil lari keluar dari mobil Sehun.

"Kkk~ padahal beberapa menit lalu dia bilang jangan panggil bear. Tapi sekaranng?" Sehun tersenyum karena tingkah Jongin. Ia pun melajukan mobilnya ke kantor.

 **Mansion Oh**

"Jadi Yunho – _ya_ apa kau menyetujuinya? Aku dan Yoona pasti setuju." Tanya Siwon _appa_ Sehun kepada Yunho _appa_ Jongin.

"Hey hey aku dan Yuri juga sudah menyetujui ini. Bahkan kami lebih dahulu dari kalian hahaha! " Jawab Yunho sambil tertawa.

"Kau masih sama seperti saat kita SMA dulu Yunho. Licik! Ckckck, beruntung Jongin tidak seperti itu." Kata Yoona sambil menggelangkan pelan kepalanya.

"Kau benar Yoona – _ya_ ~ bahkan anak nya sendiri pun jadi korban kelicikkannya!"

"Hey sayang aku tak pernah berbuat licik pada Jongin tau." Bela Yunho.

"Teruslah mengelak Tuan Kim!"

"Hahaha kenapa kalian seperti anak kecil eoh? Sudahlah berhenti, jadi dimana kita akan memberitahu mereka?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengusap ujung matanya yang sedikit berair karena tertawa.

"Di villa milik ku di Jeju, bagaimana?" Usul Yunho.

"Ya di villa mu saja. Mungkin bagus untuk pendekatan mereka kan?" Jawab Yoona

"Kapan kita semua kesana?" Siwon bertanya sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Bagaimana kalau lusa? Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" Usul Yuri sambil menatap ke arah Yunho.

"Ok jadi kita berangkat ke Jeju lusa. Jangan lupa beritahu anakmu Siwon. Nanti aku juga akan memberitahu Jongin."

"Sebelum kau suruh aku juga akan memberitahunya, Yunho."Jawab Siwon dengan pandangan datar ke arah Yunho.

"Sehun? Sehun? Seh- HOY OH SEHUN!"

"Ck ada apa sih _hyung_?"

"Apakah kau sedang berfantasi liar? Memikirkan uke yang mau kau jadikan target?"

"Mungkin yang selalu berfantasi liar itu kau Luhan _hyung_." Jawab Sehun dengan pandangan datar ke Luhan yang malah sibuk menyesap cappucino nya sambil membolak – balik majalah fashion. OH! Kalian belum tau Luhan itu siapa Sehun kan? Ok ku beritahu jadi Luhan itu _hyung_ Sehun yang playboy. Tapi kalau Luhan sudah serius menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang ia cintai. Ia tak akan menyia – nyiakan dan menyakiti orang itu.

"Sialan kau Sehun!" Luhan melempar majalah yang sedang ia lihat ke Sehun.

HAP!

"Majalah untuk dibaca _hyung_ bukan dilempar." Sehun menaruh majalah yang ia tangkap di meja kerjanya

Kriinggg...

" _Yeoboseyo, appa?_ Ada apa menelepon ku?"

"..."

"Jeju? Lusa? Kenapa?"

"..."

"Hm... baiklah, nanti kita bicarakan ini di rumah. Ya akan ku beritahu Luhan _hyung_ juga."

"..."

"Ne, _appa_ ku tutup telponnya." Sehun mengakhiri panggilannya dengan dahi yang berkerut tanda ia tak mengerti.

" _Appa_ menelpon mu? Ada apa?" Luhan menghampiri adiknya yang kebingungan di meja kerjanya.

" _Hyung_ , kata _appa_ kita semua lusa ke pergi Jeju. Apa kau tau kenapa _appa_ mengajak kita ke Jeju, _hyung_?" Jawab Sehun sambil menatap Luhan sekilas.

"Eh kenapa tiba – tiba sekali? Aku juga tak tahu Hun – _ah_." Luhan terkejut mendengar jawaban dari adiknya. Karena biasanya _appa_ mereka selalu sibuk.

 _"_ _pasti_ _ini_ _ada hubungannya dengan Sehun."_ Luhan bermonolog dalam hati.

"Hahhh sudahlah lagipula nanti _appa_ akan menjelaskan di rumah."

"Hm... Sehun aku mau ke butik lagi. Jangan lupa kau harus makan siang! Kalau tidak... aku laporkan ke _eomma_! Bye Sehun~" Ancam Luhan sambil meninggalkan ruang kerja Sehun.

"Dasar pengadu!" Cibir Sehun sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena rusa yang sayangnya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Sehun masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa jam sekarang menunjukkan pukul 12 siang berarti ia harus makan siang, tapi ia masih duduk di depan meja kerjanya dengan setengah tumpukkan berkas.

 ** _TING!_**

 _"_ _Oh Sehun, kau harus makan siang! Atau aku lapor ke eomma!"_

 ** _TING!_**

 _"_ _Hoy bocah! Apa aku harus melapor eomma? Baiklah akanku laporkan. Kkkk~"_

"Sshhh siapa sih?!" Gerutu Sehun sambil mengecek ponselnya yang berbunyi terus.

"Ck Luhan _hyung_ , kenapa aku punya kaka cerewet sih?! Sekarang kan masih jam sem—Eh jam dua belas?! Bukannya tadi masih jam sembilan?" Tanya Sehun entah pada siapa.

 _"_ _Hey hyung siapa yang kau sebut boch? Aku sedang di cafe! Dasar rusa pengadu!"_ Sehun membalas pesan dari Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Ah sudahlah aku ke cafe dekat sini saja." Sehun merenggangkan badannya sebentar karena terlalu lama duduk menyebabkan badanny pegal. Lantas Sehun mengambil kunci mobil serta mantelnya.

"Kyungsoo – _ya_ aku pergi keluar sebentar, kalau ada yang mencari ku bilang aku sedang keluar." Ucapa Sehun sambil keluar ruangan sekretasisnya, karena ruangan sekretarisnya berada di samping ruang kerjanya.

" _Ne sajangnim._ "

 **Cafe**

"Noona, aku pesan smoothie green tea satu dan- Sehun _hyung_?" Jongin yang akan memesan makanannya di depan meja kasir dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Sehun yang langsung menyebutkan pesanan untuk Jongin dan dirinya.

"Dua Bibimbap. Ah satu Ice cappucino juga. Ini uangnya." Ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan uang nya.

" _Ne. Gamsahamnida_ , silahkan tunggu pesanannya di meja kosong."

"Ayo Jongin," Sehun menarik tangan Jongin yang masih terbengong menuju meja kosong di pojok cafe tersebut.

Setelah mereka duduk Sehun menatap Jongin bingun karena Jongin nampak seperti orang linglung.

"Hey Jongin?" Tanya Sehun, tapi tak ada sahutan dari makhluk manis di depannya.

"Jongin? Jongin? Jong—ah aku tahu hey bear kau kenapa hmm?" Sehun mencoba menyadarkan Jongin dari bengong dengan memanggilnya bear. Tindakan Sehun mendapat respon dari Jongin yang langsung mengerjapkan matanya.

"E-EH! K–kenapa _hyung_?" Tanya Jongin yang telah sadar dari keterbengongannya. Tapi yang ditanya malah terus menatap wajah Jongin yang menurutnya manis dan imut.

" _H-hyung_ berhenti m-menatap ku seperti itu." Jongin memalingkan mukanya karena ia malu ditatap seperti itu.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai pesanan mereka datang barulah Sehun memulai percakapannya.

"Hey bear... besok kita bertemu lagi disini ya? Jam makan siang bagaimana?" Sehun melihat Jongin menundukkan kepala nya.

"Hey bear kau sakit? Apa kau mau pulang? Ayo aku antar pulang" Ajak Sehun yang sudah berjongkok disamping Jongin sambil memegangi bahunya.

"B-bukan _hyung_ a-aku tak apa. Aku hanya... hanya... han—"

"Hanya apa heum?" Sehun memutar tubuh Jongin agar mengahadapnya.

"Eung... itu... emmm malu." Cicit Jongin tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun.

"Kau lucu. Sudah ayo habiskan makanan mu setelah itu aku antar kau pulang ke rumah, jam kuliah mu sudah selesai kan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menoel hidung Jongin dan duduk di tempatnya semula.

 **#Skip**

" _Hyung_ terimakasih tumpangannya dan apa aku harus mengganti uang mu untuk di cafe tadi?"

"Ya, sama – sama. Tak usah, bayar saja dengan senyum mu yang manis." Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Jongin. Tapi itu membuat pipi Jongin memerah karena malu.

"Ughh berhenti _hyung_ , sudah kau kembalilah ke kantor! Dah _hyung_ ~" Jongin keluar dari mobil Sehun sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Sehun mulai melaju.

 **Sehun Side**

"Astaga hanya karena seorang lelaki berparas manis bisa membuat ku memikirkan nya terus. Ck dasar kau bear."

 **TBC or DELETE?**

Ya ya aku tau ceritanya mainstream kan? Tapi seenggaknya ga plagiat milik orang lain :v

Udah segini dulu aja, kalo respon bagus insyallah aku update chap 2 nya. Jangan lupa vote dan komennya. Hehe :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Tadi salah publish file maaf ya~ ini yang bener hehe.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mansion Oh**

"Sehun _-ah_ kau sudah pulang? Apa kau makan siang?"

" _Ne_ _eomma_ , aku SANGAT BERTERIMAKASIH pada _hyung_ ku karena dia sudah menspam hp ku dengan smsnya." Sehun menekankan kata terima kasih saat ia melihat Luhan berjalan ke dapur. Dia melepas jasnya dibantu dengan Yoona

"Ya aku tau. Aku memang _hyung_ yang terbaik~" Luhan menatap Sehun sambil menepuk dada bangga.

"Dasar rusa! Oh! _Eomma_ , _appa_ dimana? Katanya dia mau memberitahu ku tentang ke Jeju lusa. Apa _eomma_ tau apa yang ingin kita lakukan di Jeju?"

"Katanya dia mau bertemu salah satu kolega nya membahasa proyek entah apa itu, _eomma_ tak ingin memikirkan hal itu. _Eomma_ pun tak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan di Jeju Hun _-ah_. Sudah _eomma_ mau masak untuk makan malam, karena _appa_ mu mungkin pulang jam 7 malam." Yoona langsung menuju ke dapur setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia tak ingin diintrogasi oleh Sehun, yang sebenernya ia sudah tau jawaban sebenarnya.

" _Eomma_ , _eomma_ apa _eomma_ tahu?" Luhan yang masih di dapur menghampiri _eomma_ nya sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Kau kan belum memberitahu _eomma_ , Lu."

"Hehe iya juga ya." Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya karena Luhan.

"Ada apa memangnya? Dan kenapa harus berbisik seperti itu?"

"Sssttt _eomma_! Nanti manusia albino itu dengar." Luhan menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya sambil melihat ke arah Sehun yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu.

"Dia adikmu Lu."

"Oh benarkah?!"

Tak! Yoona memukul kepala Luhan karena ia bicara seperti itu.

"Dasar! Jadi kenapa?" Yoona mengiris sayuran sambil menunggu perkataan Luhan.

"Itu, tadi saat ke kantor Sehun aku lihat dia senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang yang habis melihat makhluk jadi-jadian."

"Huh? Maksudmu?" Tanya Yoona sambil memasukkan sayuran itu kedalam panci.

"Sepertinya ya _eomma_ , Sehun sudah punya calon pendampingnya."

Prang! Yoona yang kaget karena perkataan Luhan tak sengaja menjatuhkan piring yang dia pegang untuk menaruh lauk pauk.

Sehun yang mendengar suara pecahan langsung berlari ke arah dapur.

" _Eomma_ kenapa? Baik-baik saja?" Sehun menghampiri Yoona yang masih terbengong. Sedangkan Luhan langsung membersihkan pecahan piring.

"E-eh y-ya _eomma_ tak apa. Sudah sana kau lebih baik mandi dan istirahat, kau pasti cape kan?" Yoona mengelus lengan Sehun karena ia sudah sadar karena pertanyaan Sehun.

"Hm baiklah. Lain kali hati-hatilah _eomma_."

"Ya, lagian ini hanya insiden kecil Hun _-ah_."

Sehun langsung menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

" _Eomma_ maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membuat _eomma_ seperti ini." Luhan memegang lengan Yoona sambil menatap khawatir.

"Tak apa Lu. Dan... apa benar Sehun sudah punya calon? Apa kau tahu? Tujuan kita ke Jeju itu untuk menjodohkan Sehun dengan anak Kim Yunho dan Kim Yuri."

"Hn. Aku tak begitu tau _eomma_ , yang jelas Sehun hanya senyum seperti itu. Oh, jadi Sehun mau dijodohkan. Apa seseorang itu baik?" Tanya Luhan sambil membuang pecahan piring.

"Ya dia baik, sopan, santun, pintar. Dia mahasiswa di Seoul National University. Lu, jika Sehun menanyakan hal tentang Jeju jangan kau beritahu hal ini ya?"

"Ya aku takkan memberitahu. Jadi dia masih mahasiswa? Apa tak apa _eomma_? Apa umur mereka terpaut jauh?"

"Tidak, lagian usia mereka tidak terpaut terlalu jauh, hanya terpaut 2 tahun, Lu."

"Hm, kuharap Sehun tak keras kepala saat diberitahu oleh _appa_ nanti."

"Ya. Sudahlah kau bantu _eomma_ menyiapkan makan malam ini. _Appa_ mungkin sebentar lagi pulang."

Mansion Kim

"Jongin."

"Ya _appa_?" Jongin yang dipanggil oleh _appa_ nya lantas menghentikkan sebentar mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Apa _appa_ dan _eomma_ boleh masuk ke dalam kamarmu, sayang?" Tanya Yuri sambil tersenyum.

"Ah _ne_! Masuklah, kenapa kalian harus minta izin?"

"Kami takut mengganggumu mengerjakan tugas." Yunho dan Yuri langsung masuk dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Jongin yang dekat dengan meja belajarnya.

"Ish tak apa. Lagian sebentar lagi juga selesai. Ada apa _appa_ , _eomma_?" Jongin merengut sebal karena orang tuanya biasanya tak bersikap seperti itu.

"Kita akan ke Jeju lusa. Kau juga ikut Jonginie." Yuri mengelus tangan Jongin.

"Apa? Ke Jeju lusa? Kenapa mendadak?" Jongin membolakan matanya mendengar penjelasan dari Yuri.

"Kita berencana menjodohkan mu dengan salah satu anak dari kolega _appa_. Disana hanya untuk pertemuan kalian." _Dijodohkan? Kenapa appa dan eomma baru bilang? Aku dijodohkan dengan anak dari kolega appa?_ –Dalam hati Jongin.

"Jika kau tak mau tak apa." Yuri menampilkan senyum hangatnya pada Jongin.

"Eung... baiklah aku akan ikut. Tapi _eomma_ _appa_..." Jongin bingung bagaimana menyampaikan nya.

"Kenapa Jongin?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jongin.

"Jika saat bertemu orang yang dijodohkan denganku nanti, tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Apa aku bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini?" Jongin menatap kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Tak apa. Kami takkan memaksa mu."

"Apa aku boleh tahu sifat orang yang nanti dijodohkan denganku?"

"Dia terkadang dia bersifat dingin, tapi sebenernya dia memiliki pembawaan yang hangat, baik, tampan dan sopan. Di usia nya yang 22 tahun dia sudah menjadi CEO dan sangat bertanggung jawab pada keluarganya." Yuri menjelaskan kepada Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi hanya terpaut 2 tahun usia kami?"

" Ya sayang. Sudah kita hanya ingin membicarakan itu, jangan lupa sebentar lagi makan malam. Jangan terlalu fokus pada tugas! Bisa-bisa maag kau kambuh." Peringat Yunho sambil berdiri untuk keluar kamar.

" _Ne_! Ish _eomma_ _appa_! Aku sudah dewasa bukan bayi lagi~ nanti aku akan turun ke bawah kok tenang saja hehe."

"Bagaimanapun kau akan tetap jadi bayi kami Jonginie~" Sebelum keluar kamar Yunho mengusak rambut Jongin.

"Ish menyebalkan." Jongin menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup sambil menghentakkan kakinya tanda bahwa ia kesal.

Back to Mansion Oh

"Jadi Sehun, _appa_ akan memberitahu mu. Kita semua ke Jeju karena berencana menjodohkan mu dengan anak dari kolega ayah teman kecil ayah juga." Siwon selaku kepala keluarga memulai obrolan saat makan malam berlangsung

"UHUK! UHUK!"

"Hun _-ah_ hati-hati! Ini minum." Yoona menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun dan memberikan segelas air putih kepada Sehun yang tersedak.

"Uh _gomawo_ _eomma_. Dijodohkan? Kenapa mendadak sekali _appa_?"

"Sebenernya kami sudah menjodohkan kalian dari kecil. Tapi karena keluarganya pindah ke Jepang saat anaknya berumur 6 tahun. Jadinya ya sekarang kami baru mau mempertemukanmu dengannya. Kau mau Sehun?"

"U-uh tapi _appa_... sebenarnya aku sudah mempunyai calon. Aku akan mengenalkan dia kepada kalian jika kami sudah menjalin hubungan yang jelas, karena sekarang kami masih belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi pasti aku akan membawanya ke hadapan kalian!" Sehun menatap keluarga nya secara bergantian.

"Tapi Sehun—"

"Kumohon _appa_... Aku akan ikut ke Jeju lusa, tapi jika aku tidak menyukai orang yang dijodohkan denganku bisakah kalian batalkan perjodohannya?"

"Hahhh baiklah. Sifat keras kepala mu sepertinya menurun dariku. Lanjutkan makannya."

" _Appa_ , _eomma_ , _hyung_ aku ke ruang kerja ku dulu. Ada tugas yang belum ku selesaikan." Sehun bangkir dari kursinya setelah pamit pada keluarganya.

" _Yeobo_ , bagaimana ini? Benar kata Luhan, Sehun sudah punya calon. Bagaimana dengan Jongin nanti? Padahal aku ingin mempunyai menantu seperti dia." Yoona menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau sudah tahu Luhan?" Siwon menatap anak sulungnya yang masih di meja makan.

"Ya _appa_. Sebenarnya aku hanya meneba saja, karena tadi pagi saat aku berkunjung ke kantornya ia senyum-senyum sendiri. Tapi ternyata aku benar. Mianhae." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya karena ia merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa Lu. Apa _appa_ bisa meminta bantuan mu?"

"Jika itu bukan bermain debus aku bisa _appa_ hehe." Siwon dan Yoona tertawa karena perkataan Luhan.

"Jadi _appa_ minta kau mengikuti Sehun sampai besok. Jika ia bertemu dengan calonnya kau harus memfoto nya arra? _Appa_ ingin tahu orang yang Sehun sebut calon."

"Ha? Baiklah _appa_. Semoga saja aku tak ketahuan albino itu saat menguntitnya. Oh _eomma_ bisakah aku lihat foto calon adik ipar ku?" Luhan menatap ke arah Yoona.

"Bisa. Tunggu _eomma_ ambil di kamar."

Sambil menunggu Yoona kembali ke ruang makan, Luhan mengobrol dengan ayahnya.

" _Appa_ , orang yang ingin dijodohkan dengan Sehun seperti apa?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu dari _eomma_ mu, mendengar tadi kata _eomma_ kau cerita tentang calon Sehun."

"Maksudku apa dia manis? Cantik? Atau yang lain?" Luhan mencondongkan badannya ke meja makan karena ia penasaran.

"Kau lihat saja nanti fotonya."

Tepat setelah Siwon mengatakan itu Yoona datang ke meja makan sambil membawa beberapa foto. Ia langsung menyerahkan foto tersebut kepada Luhan.

"ASTAGA DIA IMUT DAN MANIS!"

"Hey Lu pelankan suara mu nanti Sehun dengar."

"Hehe ne _eomma_. _Appa_ , _eomma_ kenapa kalian tak menjodohkannya denganku saja? Kenapa malah Sehun dulu padahal usiaku sudah 27 tahun sedangkan Sehun masih 22 tahun. Jodohkan dengan ku saja ya?~"

"Tidak bisa Lu, kau nanti malah terlihat seperti pedofil haha~" Siwon tertawa karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Ish! Yasudah aku juga mau dijodohkan, tapi hampir seperti Jongin ya?"

"Ya ya jika ada yang mau." Ucap Yoona sambil berjalan ke arah wastafel.

"Jahatnya kalian." Luhan mengusap ujung matanya seolah-olah ia sedang menangis. Padahal hanya akting.

Mansion Kim

"Jongin ayo turun makan malam sudah siap!" Yuri berteriak karena Jongin belum turun dari kamarnya.

"Selamat makan!"

"Bagaimana kuliah mu?"

"Baik-baik saja _appa_ tak ada kendala apapun." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Yunho setelah ia menelan makanannya.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan. Mintalah pada kami, sayang." Yuri menatap Jongin dengan lembut.

"Ya. Tapi aku masih memiliki uang di rekening yang cukup untuk keperluan ku. Selagi aku masih bisa sendiri, aku akan membayar keperluan ku sendiri _appa_ , _eomma_." Jongin tersenyum tulus sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Hn baiklah. Habiskan makanmu."

Setelah percakapan itu meja makan menjadi hening hanya terdengar bunyi dentingan sendok dan garpu.

" _Appa_ , aku ke kamar duluan."

"Ya. Jangan tidur terlalu malam sayang," Kata Yuri saat Jongin sudah naik tangga.

"Kau tau _yeobo_? Sifat mandiri Jongin sepertinya menurun dari mu."

"Kau benar Yuri _-ah_ aku bangga punya anak seperti Jongin.

Jongin Side

"Hffttt dijodohkan? Hah entahlah. Sehun _hyung_... Eh kenapa aku tiba-tiba memikirkannya?" Jongin menutup pipi nya yang memerah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Apa besok aku bertemu dengan Sehun _hyung_ lagi? Oiya dia bilang kan untuk bertemu di cafe yang tadi siang~ Ughh aku kenapaaaa?~~" Jongin menundukkan kepalanya ke meja belajar miliknya.

 **~TBC~**

 **HEEE ga nyangka responnya lumayan bagus hehe, makasih yang Ini ga di edit lagi, cuma edit buat italic aja. Jadi maaf ya kalo banyak typo~ Disini belum ada Hunkai momentnya, tapi pasti di chap depan sedikit-sedikit ada. Jadi kalo mau full sabar ya~**

 **Oiya mau promo boleh ya?**

 **Kalo mau kenalan ini :**

 **Id Line : riezqi08**

 **Wattpad : LoeeyyBee**

 **Ig : riezqiii_**

 **Kalo yang punya wattpad/CBHS follow wattpad aku ya. Disitu aku baru publish ff chanbaekk hehe. Jangan bosen buat review ff ini ^o^**

 **Thalanghaee** **3**


End file.
